Monsuno: Bloodlines Chapter 2
Monsuno: Bloodlines Chapter 2 "What Did You Say?" When I finally wake from my slumber, I sit up with a killer headache. Wow. I must’ve passed out on something hard like concrete. I think and then look around. What the? Where am I? I think again. I seemed to be in some sort of lab. A very high tech lab to be exact. Just as about I was going to get up and leave, the German lady comes in. “Well, it’s good to see you avake.” she greets. “A-what?” I inquire her. “Avake.” she says more clearly and stern. I still didn’t understand her accent. “What?” I question. “AVAKE!” she screams again. “I’m sorry but I still don’t understand you with that accent.” I respond. She moans loudly while grabbing her head like it was about to explode. Just then, Mr. Loud Mouth comes in and translates. “She said she it’s good to see you awake.” I nod in understanding. “Oh. Okay. That makes sense now.” I say. Then the German lady answers the questions that I was about to command a answer to. “My name is Commandant Marshal Charlemagne and this is Commander Trey.” she says pointing to Mr. Loud Mouth who I now identify as Commander Trey. “You’re at STORM headquarters. STORM stands for Strategic and Tactical Operation for the Recovery of Monsuno. Our main objective is to find your father Jeredy Suno and collect all the Monsuno so we can tame them and protect the public from them.” Charlemagne lectures on. Wait…did she say my father was some guy named Jeredy Suno? “Wait, what did you say?” I interrogate. She sighs and I tell her to only repeat the part about my father. “Your father is Jeredy Suno. He was a scientist for STORM and was the one who discovered Monsuno. The other scientists here at STORM worked and experimented with him on the Monsuno essence, which is the form prior to being put into a core.” she babbles on. I give her a confused look. “Do you understand?” she asks. I shake my head quickly side to side. She sighs and explains in a little more detail for about 2 more hours. Okay, so here is what Charlemagne told me. I am adopted (which I have guessed but never confirmed) and my biological father is Dr. Jeredy Suno who worked for STORM on the Monsuno project. Monsuno are monsters that people can control. They start out as a green liquid called “Monsuno essence” and when a tube of this Monsuno essence is put into a thing called a Core, it mixes with different types of animal DNA to create one creature. When you spin out the creature and it hits something hard, like a wall or rock, it transforms into a giant monster and depending on what animal DNA the essence had, then the creature called a Monsuno will come out and it will be a mix of different animals. After I repeat back what she just told me, she nods confirming I was correct about everything. “That’s right. We brought you here because we thought you knew where your father could be hiding. We have been searching for him for about 3 months now and we can use any tips we can get about Jeredy. Any ideas?” she interrogates. I think. Okay. So this lady breaks into my house, knocks me out with sleeping gas, kidnaps me, tells me my father is some crazy scientist that used to work for her, that monsters are indeed real, and then asks me where a guy I never met could be? Wow, this lady MUST be desperate. “Look, let me get this straight, okay? I don’t know a Jeredy Suno. If I am related to him, then I have never even met him, and if I have never met him, how would I know where the heck he is?” I ask her back. She growls and instructs Trey to put me into a holding cell until she figured out what to do with me. I sat in that holding cell for about 5 minutes because a black haired teen and 4 of his other friends break into STORM’s headquarters and breaks me out. Lost Chapter: Adoption Will Never Tear Us Apart 14 years ago… “Mrs. Suno, are you sure you want to do this? I mean, she’s only a 3 weeks. She’s brand new and you want to give her up now?” asks the social worker. Emily Suno sighs and fights back her tears. “Yes. Trust me. If you knew about the situation our family was in, then you would understand. I love her dearly, but I want at least one of my children to be free of the Monsuno research. It’s too late for my son, but it’s not too late for her. Please.” she replies with tears streaming down her face now. The social worker nods and starts to head back to the infant bedroom. “Wait!” Emily yells. The social worker turns and faces Emily. “Whoever adopts her…can you please tell them to call her Catera? That’s the name Jeredy and I picked out for her and we wish for her to be called that as well. If that isn’t too much trouble.” Emily requests with a very small smile. “Of course. I will write that in Catera’s adoption records for her when she is adopted one day. Goodnight.” the social worker says as Emily Suno left the orphanage satisfied that her wish would be followed. 30 minutes later… “What do you mean you gave her up, Emily? Why?!?” Jeredy Suno, her husband, yelled. “I just wanted at least one of our kids to be safe from all this Monsuno madness. To live a normal life. We had 3 weeks with her. We’ll be okay.” Emily answers almost as a whisper. Jeredy was on the brink of tears. “Why?! Because of me? Because of my research?! Why not just give Chase up too, huh?!?” Jeredy screams tears still going down his face like a river. Emily cries even harder. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I should’ve asked you. I am such a idiot!” Emily screams while running up the stairs. After a hour passed, Jeredy went upstairs to try and comfort his wife and also apologize to her. He realized he had been hard on her, but why would she do that to their newborn daughter without consulting him first? It didn’t make perfect sense. She said she did it because she wanted at least one of her kids to be safe from the Monsuno madness and to lead a normal life. “Emily?” he asks softly and looks over at their bed. Emily was there, asleep. Jeredy noticed small wet spots near her face. Those must’ve been her tears. Crag. Jeredy, what have you done? He thinks and tiptoes over to Emily. “Emily?’ he whispers while shaking her lightly. She gasps in surprise and Jeredy jumps back surprised. “Jeredy! You about gave me a heart attack!” Emily exclaims. He laughs and apologizes. “I just came up to apologize about earlier. I know you must’ve had your reasons and the one you gave made some sense. I felt terrible afterwards.” Jeredy says with a apologetic look. Emily nods. “Thank you. I’m sorry for not coming to you about it in the first place. I wish I could take it back now.”Jeredy’s wife says starting to tear up again. “It’s alright. I’m sure whoever adopts Catera will keep her happy and healthy. I hope.” he replies with a sudden thought. Emily answered his thought like she read his mind. “It’s okay. I asked the social worker to tell the person who adopts her to call her Catera because that is what we want her name to be. She put it into her adoption records as a must so whoever adopts her has to call her Catera. I thought ahead.” she runs on in one breath. Jeredy can’t help but smile at his wife’s cleverness. “Good. Don’t worry, honey. Our paths will cross again one day. I’m sure.” Jeredy says as they say goodnight one last time and go to bed. So there is Chapter 2! I decided that I would post the full story on here as I go since one of my fellow contributors liked it. Thanks to him for commenting! You rock! Next chapter will be posted with at least one review. Category:Fanfic Stories